New DirectionsA Glee story
by emmynicknick
Summary: A journey through all the character's of GLEE, New Directions is a Glee season 2 story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

New Directions- A Glee Story.

Chapter 1: Back to school.

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel laid in her bed, and her eyes fluttered open. hen rolled over and saw a picture of her and Finn holding hands at Regionals the spring before, and she smiled.

I pulled the covers over my face, too tired to get out of bed and fell asleep again. There I had a dream of her and her friends at Glee Club.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled when Finn walked into the room.

"Hey, babe." Finn walked over to Quinn and kissed her.

"Hey, so how about you and me? Tonight at Breadstix?" She asked.

"Um, I had plans to practice with Rachel tonight… I guess I can blow …" He smiled and then turned and faced me, frowned.

"Harsh." Puck mumbled quietly in the back.

As I walked over to Puck, I smiled. "Hey Puck. Wanna rehearse at my place tonight?" I asked.

"Um, I'm kinda gonna make out with Santana tonight." He responded harshly.

"Oh, okay…" I responded then sat in my seat.

"Ugh," Quinn laughed. "That girl is more desperate than that Sweaty football coach." She snorted.

I looked down, and everyone started laughing with Quinn, then Finn walked over to me.

"Rachel I can't be friends with you anymore. I mean, you won't even dress properly." He looked at my Owl Sweater.

"Sorry I'm such a disappointment." I said sadly and everyone started to laugh.

Then I woke up, sweat rolling down my forehead. I sat up and looked down, knowing it was just a dream. I looked over to look at my photo, and I saw that it was already 8:35. I FELL ASLEEP? I had a quick panic attack and I hopped out of bed and ran over to my bathroom, not knowing what I was doing. I jumped into the shower with my clothes on, and washed my hair really quickly.

I jumped out of the shower and changed into a sweatshirt and skirt.

I stopped when I reached my bedroom door and breathed deeply. I didn't need to rush.

I walked into the kitchen slowly to see that my dads had already left for work.

I walked to the cabinet and mad some coffee, then grabbed my car keys and ran to my car driving to school.

As I got to the school, I didn't realize it was already nine thirty and the gates to the parking lot were closed. Not knowing, I pulled into the parking lot and the gates flew open, crashing and collapsing. I pulled in and felt a bump not knowing I ran over them.

I parked and got out of my car. I strutted towards the school, and when I walked in I was stopped by Principle Figgens.

"Miss. Berry, I'm afraid I have to give you this." He handed me a slip for 100 dollars to pay.

"But, why?" I asked.

"You crashed through the gates. You owe One hundred dollars." And with that he walked away.

I shrugged and put the paper in my book bag, then then the bell rang. It was glee time.

I walked over to my locker and put my bag away and got a pencil and my pack of gold stars and walked down the hallway to Glee Club.

As I walked down the steps something slapped me in the face. It was freezing cold, burned against my face and it dripped down me. A slushy.

I looked down and saw my blue stained outfit.

I signed and ran back upstairs to my locker and got extra clothes, ran to the bathroom, and changed.

I walked down the hallways, my hair wet from the slushy, and entered Glee 20 minutes late.

"Rachel, where have you been?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Slushy." I responded with a sigh.

"Alright, be more careful next time." He said.

I nodded and sat next to Finn, and he smiled at me.

"Sorry, I'm a mess." I laughed.

"Don't worry," He kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful." He told me with a smile.

And that's where I felt hope.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

New Directions

(A Glee Story)

Chapter 2

(Rachel's POV)

I walked out of Trigonometry class and walked over to my locker to get my bookbag and get ready to leave.

I walked down the hallway and saw Quinn and Finn talking to each other by his locker. I backed up a little and hid behind an arch in the hallway. I overheard their conversation.

"So, You and me tonight at Breadstix?" She offered.

He smiled. "Yeah, 7 o'clock." He told her.

I felt my heart sink after hearing that. I walked past them confidently and ran out to my car.

Once I got in my car, the tears ran down my cheeks. How could he do this to me?

I started my car and pulled out of the school then drive home. My fathers both were not home, and I pulled up into the empty garage.

Once I walked inside I walked to my living room and turned on the TV. After watching it for hours, I finally got an idea. I could ask someone else to go to Breadstix with me at the same time they were going, and he'll get jealous…

I hurried up and ran into the kitchen and dialed Puck's number into the phone.

"Puck! Wanna go out to dinner with me tonight?" I asked quickly.

"Sure, I guess…" He responded.

"Okay! See you at 7 then!" I hung up the phone and ran into my room and changed into a bright yellow dress and did my makeup and hair.

I tossed on my shoes and my purse and ran out the door, driving straight to the restaurant making sure I was early.

I ran in and saw Puck sitting at a booth next to reserved for Finn and Quinn. I sat next to him and grabbed a breadstick from the table and nibbled on it.

"So….. why exactly am I here?" He asked.

"To get Finn jealous of me." I responded.

He got up. "I'm outta here." He said and then stopped. "Who is he coming with?" he asked.

"Quinn." I responded quietly.

He quickly sat back down right when Finn and Quinn walked into the place.

They sat at the table, and Finn nor Quinn didn't seem to notice us.

Quinn pulled something out of her bag that seemed to look like a poster. Then she grabbed Colored Pencils and they began to draw. _To Draw?_

I quickly kissed Puck's cheek and he smiled then Finn looked over.

"What is going on here?" He demanded to Puck.

"Um, Puck and I came to get some food." I said.

"You kissed him!" He yelled.

"Because you were with Quinn!" I said.

"Quinn and I are working on a SCIENCE PROJECT!" He said.

"Ouch." Puck said and laughed.

"Well stop yelling!" I said.

"Why should I? MY GIRLFRIEND KISSEED MY BEST FRIEND!" He yelled louder.

"Finn, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I said and got cut off.

"Forget it Rachel. What we had was special. But I'm DONE with you!" He yelled and stormed out of the restaurant.

Then I ran out to him in the rain and grabbed him by the arm.

"I love you Finn." I said and looked into his eyes.

"Rachel, I loved you too. But I'm done now. Were done." He released his arm and got in his car and drived away,

And there I was left standing in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

New Directions

(A Glee Story)

Chapter 3

(Rachel's POV)

I woke up and sat up in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't know what to do. I did all that stuff last night because I thought Finn was cheating, but he really wasn't.

I hopped out of bed and threw on a dress and put my hair up not wanting to get made up for school.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat next to my dad's who were casually reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

I sat down with a sad face and swirled my spoon in my bowl.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" My one father asked.

"I'm, fine….." I lied.

"Okay" He shook his head.

And with that I walked out of the door and walked to my car.

I drove to school and walked into the big brown building, my heart sinking every second.

Once I got to my locker, I put my books away and stuck my head in the locker. Then I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I turned and saw Puck staring at me.

"Hey," he said sweetly. "I know how upset you were last night, and I decided to change my attitude and give you this." He handed me a flower.

I smiled. "Thanks, Puck. Its beautiful." I put it in my locker and grabbed my bag and slammed my locker shut.

"So, um Rachel… can I ask you something" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Will you be my sweet little Jew again?' He asked.

I started for a while, then thought of how Finn was reacting last night.

"Yes, I will be." I said and he linked arms with me.

The bell ran." Oh, looks like its Glee time!" He said.

"Yeah," I said and we walked to glee.

As we walked in, we were already holding hands. I saw the dry stare in Quinn's eyes when she saw us two together, and I knew that she still had feelings for Puck.

We sat down next to each other next to Brittany and as far way from Finn and Quinn as we could.

Finn looked back at me, then coldly stared at Puck.

Puck stuck his tongue out. And whispered "She's mine now. You don't love her, you kept her hanging on."

Finn jumped out of his seat and knocked Puck out of his chair.

"Stop!" I screamed and tried to help Puck up.

He got up then punched Finn in the face. "Why would you treat Rachel like that?" He screamed and knocked Finn to the floor.

"Like you haven't?" He yelled and got up and kicked Puck.

"Stop!" I pulled Puck off of Finn. "Let it be!"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but you don't deserve that." Puck said and started coldly at Puck.

Finn went to punch Puck again but Quinn grabbed him to calm him down.

Then we heard the click clack of tip tap shoes coming towards the door and we all sat down knowing it was…

"Hey guys!" My Schue walked in.

"Hello Mr. Schue" We all responded.

"Well, I was driving here and I heard an inspiring song on the radio." He said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers." He said.

Everyone groaned. We knew what was coming.

He wrote across the board. "JONAS BROTHERS" in all caps and underlined.

"Oh gosh, are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded.

"This week you will find a song by the Jonas Brothers that relates to you."

Everyone groaned again. "Come on!" Finn yelled.

"I'm not wearing a purity ring." Puck responded and everyone laughed except Quinn.

"You should." Quinn mumbled.

And there we sat listening to talking.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

New Directions

Chapter 4

(Rachel's POV)

I walked into my room and sat on my desk chair and opened up my laptop. As I logged onto iTunes, I searched up Jonas Brothers and listened to some of the songs. Ugh. I don't think this could get any better. Why couldn't we do a Broadway tune? It didn't make any sense to me. I wonder what everyone else will pick.. should I pick Year 3000? That was the only one I knew because I listened to it when I was 13.. but it didn't relate to me. said we needed to pick a song that related to us.

I closed my laptop and walked into the living room, and decided to get some rest. It had been a really long day, and I just want to forget about it. I lay down on the couch and turned on Music Choice and drifted to sleep.

"Rachel? Rachel? Rachel?" I heard someone say as they shook my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad standing over me.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Nine o'clock at night." He whispered.

"So what's going on?" I said.

"Someone is here for you." He said.

"Huh?" I looked over at the TV and saw the channel was changed to Bravo! and Quinn Fabray was sitting on the living room chair, her eyes fixed on The Desperate Housewives Season 3.  
"Quinn?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

She sat there for a few seconds, her eyes still gazed on the TV, and soon looked over at me. "Oh, hello Rachel." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, very confused.

"I came to tell you something. Something important." She said calmly. Surprisingly, she seemed relaxed and calm. And what was she doing in my house?

I nodded, and she smiled.

"Well, Finn didn't have the guts to come give you this not. So I did." She walked over to me and handed me a folded sheet of coffee stained paper.

I read it. It said

Dear Rachel,

I know things between us haven't been so good so far. But I realized when I started talking to Quinn, I realized I love her. I loved you too, but I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you just yet. I don't like wring this, Rachel. Because you know how I feel about you. But I have to. And your going to have to let me go for a while.

From Finn. 

I sat there on my couch, completely too shocked to even look up. My gaze followed up the paper to see a scribble park from the pen when it must have lost ink. The shape seemed to make the letter Q.

Quinn.

I looked up at the skinny blonde sitting before my eyes, and she eyed me before whispering so my father couldn't hear.

"Look Berry, This is my shot with Finn. So don't screw it up." She demanded harshly.

"W-what about Sam?" I said too quiet, hoping she wouldn't hear.

But she did.

Then she pursed her lips and they made a straight line, as if something made then break up that Quinn didn't like.

"Remember what I said. About Finn." She said quietly and stood up.

I slowly nodded and watched as she strolled out of the room.

"Goodbye Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry." She nodded to both of my fathers and smiled, then skipped out of this house.

Quinn didn't seem like…. Quinn.

Some things made me wonder. First, she was in my house. _Quinn Fabray? In Rachel Berry's House?_

And she seemed upset once I mentioned Sam.

Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray have been the school's "it" couple ever since they performed a duet together.

I was confused about this, I needed to figure out what was wrong with her.

And I know the one person she would tell anything to, and the only person she really, truly loved.

Noah Puckerman.

(I know its off character. But that's how the story is. (: ) 


End file.
